This invention relates to a method of preparing refractory inorganic oxide fibers. Such fibers have heretofore been recognized as insulators against heat and sound, and as fillers stiffening agents or tensile and abrasion reinforcing agents for plastics, films, and the like. The refractory inorganic oxide fibers of this invention are flexible fibers capable of being formed into multiple filament yarns and flexible textiles and mats. They are characterized as porous fibers of high surface area and are advantageously employed as a catalyst, or a catalyst support, for a variety of reactions including hydrocarbon conversion reactions and, in particular, the treatment of combustible waste gases prior to discharge of the same into the atmosphere. For example, the fibers of this invention are particularly adapted for incorporation in a catalytic muffler as a catalyst or component thereof to effect the elimination of products of incomplete combustion from hydrocarbonaceous waste gases eminating from an internal combustion engine prior to discharge to the atmosphere.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method of preparing refractory inorganic oxide fibers whereby porous flexible fibers of high surface area, capable of functioning as a catalyst or a component thereof, are produced.